


Fraternal

by klutzy_girl



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Babies, Drama, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Future Fic, Humor, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cam and Johnny haven't quite repaired their relationship by the time Kay gives birth to twins.





	Fraternal

Cameron couldn’t stop staring at his hours-old children in their bassinet, still in shock he was a father. He had been preparing for this ever since Kay told him about her pregnancy (and the fact that she was having twins was just a bonus) seven months earlier but he hadn’t quite expected this. “Weird and surreal, isn’t it?” a yawning Kay asked him.

“Definitely. I can’t believe how much I love these guys already. You three are my whole world, Kay. Welcome to this crazy, messed up, wonderful life, Maeve and Wilder,” Cam whispered to the sleeping newborns.

Kay eyed him knowingly. “Call your brother yet?” She hoped he had or else Johnny would be upset he had been left out.

Although they were talking - and Jonathan’s name had been cleared - the Black twins’ relationship was still fraught with tension. “Yes, he knows. I called him right after the babies were born, and he’s stopping by with the others to visit.”

“You need to talk to, Cam. Iron things out once and for all,” she urged.

But something else weighed on Cam’s mind - the fear that he hadn’t been able to push back ever since he learned they were expecting twins. “What if I turn out like my dad?” he asked out of the blue.

Kay flinched with shock at the unexpected question. “Why would you say that? Cam, you are nothing like your father. You know how I know that? For one, you haven’t once mentioned making them do magic tricks - I know you want to teach them someday but you’re waiting. And second of all, I know you to hate to admit it, but your father was abusive. You wouldn’t hurt Maeve and Wilder like he did to you and Johnny.” She waved him over and then kissed him when Cam joined her.

When Johnny showed up - long before the others - Cameron knew he had to take the first step. “So this is my niece and nephew. They’re pretty tiny,” Johnny said.

“They didn’t feel so tiny coming out of me,” Kay grumbled good-naturedly.

“Sorry,” Cam apologized again before turning to his brother. He was about to say something about taking the first step to repair their relationship but Johnny beat him to the punch.

“I’m sorry I fucked things up between us, Cam. And I don’t know if we can ever get back to what we were before but I want to try.”

Cam blinked. “You’re apologizing? I shouldn’t have let shit get so out of hand after we found you and Mystery Woman. I’m partially to blame for this rift between us too.”

The brothers’ path to forgiveness and healing was interrupted by Maeve waking up and starting to cry. Cam gently picked her up and handed the baby over to Kay. Kay grinned at her daughter as the baby immediately stopped wailing. “Hello. Johnny, meet Maeve Alexandra. You want to hold her?”

“Will she start crying again?” a worried Johnny asked.

“It depends but we’ll take her back pretty quickly if she does,” Kay vowed as Cam took Maeve out of her arms and handed her to his twin.

Maeve cooed, and Johnny’s heart melted. “Hi. I’m going to protect you and your brother, Maeve. I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to you.”

“Would you like to hold Wilder too?” Cam laughed at the look of fear that flashed across his brother’s face.

“Both of them at the same time? No thanks.” Johnny was already afraid he’d drop Maeve and two babies was more than he could handle.

“Once you’re done holding her,” Kay clarified, and right on cue, Maeve started screaming again. After she was settled into her mother’s arms, she stopped. “She just wants her mama.”

“And this is Wilder James,” Cam whispered as he handed his son over to Johnny.

“Did you two ever decide on their last name? I know you were trying to figure it out.” Johnny briefly took his eyes off his nephew as he waited for their response.

“Yes. Their last name is Daniels-Black because Black-Daniels just sounds like an alcoholic drink. We tried to make it work but nothing ever landed.” And no, Cam did not laugh every time he said “Black-Daniels” out loud.

Johnny nodded. “Makes sense.”

The five of them were now a family, and although Cam and Johnny couldn’t get back the relationship they once had, at least they had taken the first step to repairing it. They’d figure out the rest eventually.


End file.
